


I Was Just Thinking About You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [75]
Category: Hoot (2006)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Hoot is my shit, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I was just thinking about you."





	I Was Just Thinking About You.

**75\. “I was just thinking about you.”**

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Mullet Fingers whispered as he climbed into Roy's window yet again. Roy didn't need to worry despite that his parents were still awake because they have gotten used to seeing their son's boyfriend sneaking in and out at random hours.

“I was just thinking of you,” Roy whispered honesty, reaching for Mullet when he slid through the window of the room. Mullet smiled as Roy folded himself into his warm, relaxed body and held on. Mullet sunk his cold fingers into Roy’s hair, running them along his scalp, and slowly brought his own arms wrapping them around his body. “I’m always thinking of you,” he admitted.

Mullet Fingers pulled away slightly, "Good because I'm always thinking about you."


End file.
